


Lustful Love (A DNF smutshot book)

by ethanhasbeenfound



Category: DreamSMP, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, seggz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanhasbeenfound/pseuds/ethanhasbeenfound
Summary: i've decided to move here since wattpad is being annoying and deleting all NSFW works 🙄🤚 on wattpad my username is 2Youtubershipz2 !
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Lustful Love (A DNF smutshot book)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
🛎Bell Boy🛎 2643 words  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
•~*3rd person POV*~•  
George's plane had landed and he was currently walking through the airport, looking for the gift shop. He needed some snacks for the night, since it was too late to go to Sapnap's house and he'd need to stay in a hotel for the night. He turned the corner and sees the gift shop right in front of him. He grins and runs in.

George grabs popcorn, candy, and beef jerky. He checks out the items, holding the bag of goodies. He walks out of the shop. Now to find the exit. The boy wanders the crowded place. People roam around. Slight stress builds up in his heart, making it race. To resolve this, George pulls out his headphones and puts his playlist on full blast.

I still remember  
Third of December  
Me in your sweater  
You said it looked better on me then it did you

George eventually finds the exit, walking to the parking lot and pulling out his phone. He orders an Uber and sits on one of the benches close by.

Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester  
But you like her better

"Wish I were Heather."

—————

The Uber pulls up next to George. The fatigued boy steps into the vehicle, pulling his suitcase next to him.

"Where to?"  
"The closest hotel.." George slurs.  
The Uber Driver starts driving. The car ride went by quite quickly, the boy listening to music majority of the time. The driver attempted to create small talk but George just hummed in response.

—————

"Sir!"  
"H-Huh!?"  
"We're here."  
"Thanks."  
George drags his body out of the car and into the hotel. He looks around. Hotel staff scramble around, a few people following them. George suddenly gets jump-scared.

"Hello sir!"  
"Ah! W-what?"  
"Oh! Sorry!" The worker waves his hands in empathy. "Didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's fine."  
"Come with me."  
The man starts walking fast, startling George once more. He shuffles after him. He walks behind the counter and starts typing on the computer. That's when George sees his name tag.

'Clay'

He stares at the tag, zoning out. His eyes feel heavy with sleep. His eyes close slowly, his head falling to the side..

"Sir!" Clay shakes him awake. George suddenly jumps, startled by the noise and touch.  
"Sorry! I'm just.. tired. Jet lag."  
"It's perfectly fine. So, room for one?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"Alright." The taller male walks back around to George and puts his arm around his shoulder, his other arm extending out in front of them. "This way to your room sir."  
"Hmm~" George hums in response, holding his arms, trying to keep awake.

The two walk down the hallways and up the stairs, eventually stopping at a room. Clay pulls his arm away from George and fishes a key out of his pocket. He unlocks the door and swings it open.  
"Here you are. Have a nice stay."  
"Thanks."

—————  
•~*Georges POV*~•  
I slump down onto the hotel room bed. I almost fall asleep right then and there, but I manage to get myself up and get dressed into pajamas. I brush my teeth and use the toilet before finally laying down. Damn it's been forever since I've slept on something this comfortable. I snuggle up into the blankets and doze off quickly.

In George's dream.

The two walk down the hallways and up the stairs, eventually stopping at a room. Clay pulls his arm away from George and fishes a key out of his pocket. He unlocks the door and swings it open. George was about to pull away until Clay grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room, slamming him against the wall and kicking the door closed. George was fully awake now.

"You're beautiful, did you know that George?"  
"Mmh- how do you know my name?"  
"I recognize you. I'm a twitch streamer as well y'know. That doesn't matter though." The taller male keeps one hand on the wall besides George's head, the other gliding along his torso. "You're beautiful George. Your shoulders..," he moves his hand to George's right shoulder, "your neck..," moves his hand to his neck, "your jawline..," he traces George's jawline with his pointer finger, "your freckles..," he leans forward and placed feather kisses on George's cheek. George squirms under the touch. "Is this okay, George?"  
"Uh~ yes yes it is."  
"Great." 

Clay moved both hands down and placed them on George's waist. They share a passionate kiss. George throws his arms over the taller male's shoulders, bringing him deeper into the embrace. Teeth against teeth, tongue against tongue, skin against skin. Clay moved his hands down to George's plump ass, squeezing roughly. George moaned into the kiss. The taller leaned down and placed open-mouth kisses on the shorters neck. George was in absolute bliss. He had never been in this situation, seeing as he was a virgin at age 24. He didn't know how to act, what to do, anything. But he let his body control itself. 

George woke up suddenly with a wet feeling in his pants. He looked down and realized, he had a wet dream about his bell boy. He got up out of the bed and shuffled over to the bathroom. He wasn't hard anymore, or even at all, just leaking precum. He grabbed one of the towels on the rack and cleaned up his mess. What the fuck, I can't believe I dreamt about my bell boy. I mean- yeah he's attractive, but he doesn't really seem like he's into me.. oh who am I kidding, I just fuckin met him!

•~*Georges POV*~•  
To get my mind off of what had just happened, I decide to go downstairs to the pool. I change into a t-shirt and some basketball shorts and walk out of the door. The halls were super quiet, giving off an ominous vibe to the place. I didn't like it. I tip-toe through the halls and down the stairs. The pool was just across the lobby. There wasn't any workers around... weird.

I open the door and step inside the pool room. It was warm. The hot tub bubbled and steamed. I look around and see.. Clay!?

"Woah! Hey, whatcha doin here this late?" He walks towards me, looking down at his watch, "it's like- 2 am!"  
"O-Oh.. err.. I woke up and couldn't f-fall back asleep.. so I decided to try and calm down here."  
"Alrighty then." He tilts onto his left foot, placing his hand on his hip. His ass seemed more pronounced. "Well I was just cleaning, and was gonna go on home, but I wouldn't wanna leave you alone."  
"Heh.. yeah."  
"Is it okay if I stay here?" His eyes fill with worry.  
"Oh! N-No it's okay!"  
"Great!" He hops a little in joy, clapping his hands. "I'll go get changed!" He runs out.

Well, this isn't gonna be good. I'm gonna be alone in here. With him. What's gonna happen? Are we gonna do something? Is he gonna do something? Will it just be awkward the whole time? Are we not gonna talk? Will-

"Hey you okay?" Clay places his hands on my shoulders. I jump.  
"Ah- yeah! Y-yeah."  
"Okay then." He walks over to the hot tub and steps in it. I look at his outfit. He has red life-guard shorts and a white tank-top. His nipples poke out through the shirt material. It was slightly see through, showing his biceps and partially toned abs. I notice him smirking at me, making me realize that I was staring a bit too long. I chuckle nervously and walk over to the hot tub. I step in across from him. 

—————  
•~*3rd person POV*~•

(I never cry except for when I do. -Fundy. Lol I'm watching his stream whilst writing this.)

"So, what's your name?"  
"Ehm.." George clears his throat. "George."  
"George? Well, if you didn't notice my name tag before, I'm Clay."  
"Nice to meet you Clay."  
"Same to you, George."

George picks at his finger-nails to distract himself from the awkward aura in the room. He did indeed come here to calm down, but it's no use now since the cause of the stress is in the room with him. Better yet, the hot tub with him. He felt a blush arise on his face. He focused more on his fingers then anything else, zoning out. Because of this, he didn't notice Clay moving towards him. A shadow loomed over him. He looks up, only to see Clays face with an evident smirk.

"Hey handsome."  
"I- uh- wha-"  
"You're very beautiful, did you know that George?" Clay placed one hand on the floor behind George, the other gliding down his face. "Your eyes.. your hair.. your freckles.. your neck.." with those words, and continuing, Clay moved his hand down George's body in the water. George shivered, averting his gaze from the taller male. "Have you done this before George? Y'know... intercourse, with a person?"  
"N-No.."  
"Well, do you want to do it?"

Did he? Sure he thought of it, but now that he's in the situation, he didn't know what he wanted. And plus, with a male he just met!? (Cough cough y'all BITCHES WHO WERE JUDGIN GEORGE FOR HAVIN SEX WITH CLAY OVER CANDY-) He didn't know how to respond. Did he want it? Did he not? Would he get in trouble? Would his family judge him? Would Sapnap judge him??

"George? W-We don't have to I- I-I'm sorry if I pressured you-" Clay spoke rapidly. That when George realized he was crying. Clay started to pull away.  
"No! N-No! W-We can do it-" George grabbed Clays arms. "I'm sorry, I was- ah I don't know- overthinking? I'm just.. scared, is all."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
Clay sighed before placing his hands back where they were, this time both hands on the ground. He stepped toward George and jumped onto his lap. He leaned down and placed an open-mouth kiss on George's lips. George followed his movements and did the same, turning the situation into a sloppy make-out session. George slithered his hands up and wrapped his arms around the boys neck. They shared each other's embrace, Clay snaking his hands down George's body once more. He landed one hand on his thigh, moving it ever so slowly towards George's crotch. The older male moaned from the contact. He tangles his fingers in the dominants hair and tugs. The kiss breaks.

"Clay please, don't fucking tease."

George's head falls back. Clay had been palming him roughly through his shorts. Moans fall out of George's throat. Clay leaned down and kissed, bit, sucked, and licked and his neck; searching for his sweet spot. George started thrusting up into Clay's hand, making him pull away. A wave of dominance washed over him.

"Ah ah kitten, don't be so needy. Needy kittens get punished."

George whimpered and stopped his thrusting. He did keep whining though, seeing as Clay had found his sweet spot. "Right there Clay!~" He gripped the back of his dominants neck. Clay bit the area, creating a bloody mark. He then licked and sucked it away, leaving a deep-purple hickey.

(George is live rn-)

Clay gripped the hem of George's shorts and tugged them down. Feeling the warm, bubbly water on his member was weird for George, but oddly pleasuring. He groaned from the feeling. Clay wrapped his fingers around George's member, moving his thumb under the head. The boy lets out a small moan and arches his back. Clay chuckles. "George you're so pretty..." He whispers sweet nothings into his bottoms ear. "I can't resist you.. and your moans.. your touch.. your body.. your voice... I've only just met you, but I think this was meant to be ."(YALL DONT FUCKIN BULLY THEM IN THE COMMENTS >:[) He breathes out shakily before continuing, "I love you George." He pulled out his own dick, now gripping both members in his hand. He strokes roughly. George arches his back more and moans loudly, now gripping Clays hair in both hands. The boys moan and groan together. 

"C- CL- CLAY FUCK- nngh fuck I'm goNNA-" George pulled Clays head forward and moaned loudly, cumming into Clays hand and the water. Hearing George moan in his ear made Clay go over the edge, cumming a few seconds after George. He breathed heavily and placed a kiss on George's nose.

"F-Fuck.." George loosened his grip around Clay, eventually letting his arms fall down. He breathed shakily.  
"Well then.. when are you leaving?"  
"U-Uh- 9 in the morning..?"  
"Oh. Unfortunate."

Clay got up off of George and stepped out of the hot tub, changing into a robe from one of the shelves near the door. George turned around and looked back at him with a worried look.

"What's the matter?"  
Clay ignored him for a moment, staying turned around, tying the knot in his robe with aggression. "I wanted to stay with you longer. I assume you don't live around here?"  
"I.. err... I'm visiting a friend. I live.. in the UK."  
"Unfortunate once more."  
"I-I could just give you my phone number..?"  
Clay smirked and turned around. "I was waiting for you to ask."  
He walked towards George and put his hand out for him to take. George obliged, getting pulled out of the water with a scare. He regained balance and undressed all the way before putting on a robe himself. Clay came up behind him and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"I love you George."  
"Hmm.."  
Clay poked his stomach. "I love you!"  
"I know."  
Clay made a pouty face and rested his chin on George's shoulder. "You okay?"  
"I'm not.. used.. to saying 'I love you' to someone."  
"Oh. Then take your time with it. Just know that I love you."  
"Thank you."  
George turned his head and kissed Clay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> this will take some getting used to


End file.
